Director Kurosawah (Black)
Director Kurosawah (クロサワ監督 Kurosawa kantoku) is an enemy that appears in Legend Stages Enemy The Black variant of Dark Emperor Nyandam, he has more range, attack damage and a faster attack rate. Dictionary Encounters Stories of Legend *Stage 13-8: Shrimp Frontier (100%) *Stage 16-6: Ancient One-Piece (100%) *Stage 18-5: Pitfall Zone (200%) *Stage 20-4: Monkey Magic (200%) *Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (100%) *Stage 24-5: Dark Nemesis (300%) *Stage 28-3: Cat Catharsis (150%) *Stage 31-5: Heavenly Creatures (150%) *Stage 33-2: Technocracy (300%) *Stage 38-5: Grand Exhibition (300%) *Stage 39-4: Soap Scum (300%) *Stage 46-4: 8K Fertilizer (300%) *Stage 47-3: Final Tower (400%) *Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (300%) Uncanny Legends *Stage 5-4: On The Rocks (400%) *Stage 14-5: Spa of Ascension (400%) *Stage 17-4: Chilly Pool (300%) *Stage 19-1: Beachhead Invasion (100%) Special Events *XP Stage: **Sweet XP (Expert) (100%) *XP Megablitz!: **Refined Palate (Insane) (100%) *Bad to Worse: **Doom Paradise (Insane) (200%) *XP Colosseum: **Tempered In Flame (Deadly) (200%) *Merciless XP!: **Taste of Success (Merciless) (400%) *Never Not Summer!: **Lazy Tomorrow (200%) *Sports Night: **2 Bodies, 0 Legs (100%) *Ritual Confusion: **Expired Joy (200%) *Bitter Irony: **Revenge of Titanium (Deadly) (150%) *Lovesick Again: **Biological Hourglass (200%) *Heavenly Tower: **Floor 19 (100%) Strategy *Fight him like you would Dark Emperor Nyandam. He can now kill Dragon Cats in one hit and has more range, so he might take longer to beat. He has a really long attack animation (four entire seconds) and 3 knockbacks, allowing Awakened Bahamut to deal a lot of damage to him if timed properly. Yukimura is even more effective, especially with his True Form and Talents unlocked. *Bring along the Battle Item Sniper the Cat (from Thursday Stage) to occasionally interrupt his long-cooldown attacks and get free hits on him. *Tin Cat is an easily obtainable Rare Cat that can constantly reset his attack. This works especially well if you can push Kurosawah into the enemy base, allowing your Tin Cats to keep him pinned down. However, this will only work if Kurosawah has few to no other enemies protecting him. *Bombercat can easily stunlock Kurosawah, making dispatching him trivial. This is particularly effective on stages where Kurosawah is supported by other Black enemies, which Bombercat can also neutralize. *An effective strategy in some stages is to spam Eraser Cats and other meatshield to keep him back and then summoning Jamiera Cat to move in and put out damage. This works for a while until his magnification becomes greater than 300%. After that, your Jamiera Cat needs to be higher level. *Ring Girl Cat can heavily damage Director Kurosawah if she is high-leveled and Kurosawah isn't overly buffed. Her True Form does the job MUCH better though. *Guardian Gamereon can tank him and eventually win. *A group of Kasa Jizos can constantly knockback Kurosawah with pure damage and prevent him from attacking. *Kurosawah is often supported by powerful frontliners. In these cases, you can use Manic Macho Legs to snipe him with wave attacks. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *The filmmaker in his description is a reference to the legendary Japanese film director Akira Kurosawa. *His name contains the Japanese word kuro, meaning "black". Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/055.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Shadow Boxer K | Super Metal Hippoe >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Black Enemies